


Lunch Date

by mazzie (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Momoriko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mazzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki visits Riko at work and stays longer than she intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

Riko is not in her office when her secretary lets Satsuki in, so after she sets the edible arrangement on the desk, she takes a seat in the chair opposite Riko’s and waits for her. Satsuki counts the seconds while she waits and she gets to about six when last night’s flashbacks start creeping up on her and Riko’s office starts feeling a little warm.

She and Riko have been together for a year, but last night was the first time they had sex with a toy. Satsuki had brought it up a few days ago, not minding, but curious as to why they had never bothered with anything but their mouths and fingers. Riko had surprised her by showing up with a vibrating dildo, complete with a strap and a very cute and embarrassed, “Is this okay?”

Satsuki had melted. Even now just thinking about it she’s melting. The toy itself hadn’t felt as good as the real thing, but Riko fucked her better with it than any guy Satsuki has ever been with. Her mind whirls with visions of last night and her vision goes blurry for a second before she pulls herself together.

Riko will be here soon and probably make fun of Satsuki for bringing an edible arrangement for no reason other than to celebrate the fantastic sex from the night before. She’ll make fun of Satsuki for spending the money, but Satsuki knows she’ll also appreciate it. After all, Satsuki made sure to choose the cutest arrangement. And since it’s for both of them Satsuki decides to go ahead and start celebrating without Riko, and she reaches for a piece that won’t disrupt the display. On its way out of the arrangement, however, Satsuki loosens some grapes and they roll over the desk and onto the floor on Riko’s side.

She gets up and begins to pick them up, and is still at it when Riko walks into her office in mid conversation. She takes a seat at her desk, spots Satsuki and is so surprised she spits out whatever it was she had just sipped into her mouth all over Satsuki’s face.

“Let me call you back,” Riko says into the phone before hanging up and looking at Satsuki. “What are you doing under there you scared the crap out of me!”

“Can I have a towel or something?” Satsuki asks trying not be grossed out. She hopes it’s just water.

“Sorry,” Riko says leaning forward and drying up Satsuki herself. “It’s just water. Still gross though, I know, but here. All dry. What are you doing here? More specifically, what are you doing under here?”

“Wanted to see you,” Satsuki shrugs as she crawls out from under the desk. She drops the grapes that were on the floor into the trash bin and turns to grin at Riko as she sits on the edge of the desk. “Brought you this,” she says pointing to the edible arrangement.

“Really? Thank you. It’s cute,” Riko says and leans forward to kiss Satsuki before leaning back in her chair. “I’m just here for a conference call and then I can take the rest of the day. Do you mind hanging out in here until I’m done?”

“No problem,” Satsuki agrees and walks away from the desk and to the door to lock it while Riko sets up her conference call. Satsuki slowly walks back to Riko’s side of the desk and leans against it while Riko dials a number and adjusts the volume on her phone.

“It’ll start in fifteen,” Riko says. “Then should only take about half hour. You can make yourself comfortable.”

“Great,” Satsuki says and spins Riko’s chair so that they’re face to face. She leans in and kisses Riko slowly, increasing the pressure right before she pulls back.

Riko licks her lips and Satsuki leans in to kiss her again. Satsuki takes off her jacket and tosses it over the desk before straddling Riko’s thighs and continuing to kiss her. Riko’s arms come around her and slip under her shirt before she pulls back.

“The door—” Riko starts but Satsuki cuts her off with another kiss.

“Already locked it,” she says as she moves off the chair to kneel at Riko’s feet. “We have fifteen minutes right?”

“Mmm,” Riko says as she shoots Satsuki a hooded look and spreads her legs for her.

She’s wearing a skirt and Satsuki grins as she slips her hands underneath it to remove her panties. She slips them into the back pocket of her jeans before lifting the skirt to move closer in between Riko’s thighs.

“We really doing this?” Riko asks with a shudder as Satsuki starts biting the insides of her thighs.

“You tell me,” Satsuki mumbles as she kisses right above Riko’s clit. She doesn’t kiss there yet, but instead presses her finger to the tiny nub. She runs her finger up and down Riko’s sex, pausing and pushing in a little at her entrance before pulling her hand back and putting her finger into her mouth.

When she brings her hand back down she slips her index finger inside Riko and leans in to lick around her hand as Riko sighs and spreads her legs a little further. Satsuki removes her finger so that she only uses her tongue and she presses her mouth over Riko’s clit. He tongue moves against her and it doesn’t take long for Satsuki to start tasting Riko’s arousal.

She pulls back for a second, Riko’s taste coating her tongue, and she slips two fingers inside of her before moving back to lick and suck on Riko’s clit.

“Okay, taking attendance now,” a voice crackles over the phone speaker, making them both jump. Satsuki almost forgot about the meeting, but she doesn’t pull back and moves her tongue to lick Riko all over, from top to bottom and in between her folds.

The voice over the phone starts listing names and Satsuki isn’t paying attention, so when Riko squeaks out, “Yes! Aida here,” in a breathless voice Satsuki grins against her body and pulls back slightly to kiss and bite at her thighs again.

She removes her fingers and stares Riko down as she licks them clean before slipping them back inside of Riko.

“Oh my god,” Riko sighs.

“What was that?” the voice over the speaker says and Riko hastily reaches over to mute the call. They can still hear a man’s voice but the man can’t hear them, so everything is good.

“I want to make you come already,” Satsuki murmurs as she starts to move her fingers inside of Riko. She takes them out again and kisses Riko like she would her lips in an open-mouthed kiss. She uses her tongue to lick and when she presses really close and sticks her tongue inside of her, Satsuki moans so that Riko can feel the vibrations all over.

“Use your fingers,” Riko whines as she wiggles against Satsuki. “Oh my god, keep your tongue in there but use your fingers—ah, yes!”

“We’ll be starting in five minutes,” the voice over the phone speaker says.

“Oh my god,” Riko cries out as Satsuki curls her fingers inside of her and pulls them out slightly only to push them back in. She sucks on Riko’s sensitive and wet skin as Riko continues to cry out, “Oh yes, like that baby, you’re going to make me come.”

Satsuki feels her own panties soaked by now and though she wants to shift so that she’s sitting in a way where she can rub herself against her own ankle, getting Riko off is her priority. She moves her fingers rapidly and continues to kiss and lick all over until Riko’s hips start rocking up towards her face.

Satsuki adds a third finger and keeps her mouth closed over Riko’s clit as she rides out her orgasm. Even as Riko starts settling down Satsuki doesn’t stop kissing or moving her fingers.

“We’ll start the meeting now,” the voice over the speaker says. “Aida why don’t you start us off?”

“Ah,” Riko says trying to catch her breath. She unmutes the call, “Let’s start with Yamada first, since he has all the data and statistics. I’ll chime in with more information but give you the full report once he’s done.”

“Very well,” a voice says over the phone and Riko mutes the call again.

“You’re so bad,” Riko says to Satsuki who is grinning at her, still on her knees. “How wet are you right now?”

Satsuki doesn’t get to answer because Riko gets off the chair and presses her mouth against hers and kisses her so rough and hard that Satsuki finds it hard to breathe. Riko doesn’t let up as she undoes the button of Satsuki’s jeans and hastily slips her hand into her panties and two fingers deep inside of her.

“Mmm,” Satsuki moans as she leans forward against Riko. She can feel how hot she is around Riko’s fingers and when she rocks down onto them it only takes about once, twice for her to move her hips down onto Riko’s hand before she’s coming undone and moaning and shuddering against Riko’s shoulder.

Satsuki is still catching her breath by the time Riko sits back into her chair and unmutes the conference call again.

“Thank you, Yamada,” Riko says as she looks Satsuki straight in the eyes and sticks her own fingers into her mouth, licking herself clean from Satsuki’s taste, same as Satsuki had done earlier. “I can take it from here.”

While Riko continues with her meeting, Satsuki gathers herself, buttons up her jeans again and leaves the office in search of coffee for herself. It’s not until she’s coming back into Riko’s office that she remembers she has Riko’s panties hanging out of the pocket on her ass.

**Author's Note:**

> For real tag me in everything MomoRiko on tumblr pls


End file.
